


Little Lamb // Headcanons

by Miss_nightshade



Series: Little Lamb // Far Cry 5 [3]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Lamb, M/M, Multi, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: Headcanons for my story little lamb.





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These link with my story Little Lamb.

Context;

Chapter 2, Playlist

Chapter 3, Life before Hope County

Chapter 4, Rooks 'Nest'

Chapter 5, The first time she spoke

Chapter 6, How rook is treated amongst the people of the project and hope county

Chapter 7, Rooks family

Chapter 8, Meeting Jacob for the first time

Chapter 9, Rooks first Fiance, Matthew

Chapter 10, Wedding day

Chapter 11, Wedding night (NSFW)

Chapter 12, Married life

Chapter 13, Domestic Jacob

Chapter 14, Miscarriage

Chapter 15, First time with John (NSFW)

Chapter 16, First time with Faith (NSFW)

Chapter 17, Rooks relationship with Staci and Joey

Chapter 18, First time with Joseph (NSFW)

Chapter 19, Relationship with Sharky and Hurk Jr.

Chapter 20, The plans for the collapse

Chapter 21, Giving birth for the first time

Chapter 22, Bunker Pregnancies and births

Chapter 23, Bunker life

Chapter 24, New Dawn

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. - Leo xx


	2. Far Cry Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More will be added when and if I find them.

**Far Cry**

Kaleo - Bang Bang

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down

-_-_-

XXXTENTACION - I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine

And as I spoke my fangs were shown  
Taking aback the smiles, and tells me  
What you crave will soon be yours  
But what I crave is already mine  
Anima Vestra 

-_-_-

The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues

And if you were my little girl  
I'd do whatever I could do  
I'd run away and hide with you  
I love that you got daddy issues  
And I do too

-_-_-

Blue Saraceno - The River

Evil will come if you call my name,  
the wicked day shall rise.  
The river's sins gonna wash me clean,  
if the river don't run dry

-_-_-

Blue Saraceno - Carry me back home

Oh! I hear them say  
The angels call to me!  
And when their trumpets play  
The angels will carry me back home!

-_-_-

* * *

 

**Jacob**

Marroon 5 - Come away to the water 

Come away little lamb  
Come away to the slaughter  
To the ones appointed to see this through  
We are calling for you  
We are coming for you

-_-_-

Kanye West, Sia - Wolves 

If your mama knew how  
You turned out, you too wild  
You too wild, you too wild  
You too wild, and I need you now  
Lost and found now

-_-_-

Kaleo - I can't go on without you

Oh so, what's the point in breaking my sweet heart?  
She wanted me to let down my guard  
Well, you know what they say, it's better that way  
So, so you better hush and walk away

-_-_-

* * *

**Joseph**

Kid Cudi - The Ruler and The Killer

You don’t talk, you don’t say nothing, OK?  
You don’t talk, you don’t say nothing, OK?  
You don’t talk, you don’t say nothing, OK?  
To the ruler and the killer baby

-_-_-

* * *

  **John**

Phantogram - Cruel World

I used to see beauty in people  
But now I see muscle and bones  
You know I never wanted to hurt you  
But I'm sorry, my friend, this is the end

(Does also remind me of Jacob but mainly John for this one so it's down here).

-_-_-

Saltillo - A hair on the head of John the Baptist

Or if thou need marry, marry a fool; for wise men know well enough what monsters you make of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and check out the songs, I can't promise you won't regret it but to me the songs are good. - Leo xx


	3. Life Before Hope County

\- Rooks birth mother died when she was two, leaving her alone with her father and other siblings. Her father was neglectful towards his children after entering a depressive state following his wife's death. This neglect is what causes rook to be kidnapped when she was seven, starting the search for her which Marshall Burke was a part of.

\- She was taken by a couple who desperately wanted a child, who had been trying and failing for year, and when they saw how neglected she was they decided to take her with them to hope county when they moved. Planning on giving her a better life. But they were killed in a home invasion and rook ran. 

\- When she finally escaped, Rook got lost in the woodlands of the mountains and opted to stay there, where it felt safe to her. She lived there from the age of 10 until they found her in the veterans centre when she was 16. She has no real recollection of the time that passed, only that it all seemed to blur into one, but moved slowly. 

\- She has two older brothers, (Jasper and Lucas) and an older sister (Lilly). Who were taken in by child services shortly after she went missing. They have no idea Rook is alive and living only a few miles away. Rook has an Uncle who lives in hope county but they have no idea that the other exists.

Extras  
\- Rook does not remember any of this, only through her nightmares does she get snips.   
\- Burke has been following her case since he was a rookie.  
\- From what she remembers her 'new family' wasnt very nice to her.   
\- Her father sobered up the day after she went missing and hasn't touched a bottle since.  
\- Her siblings still search for her, that's how they end up in hope county during the purging. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's deeply appreciated. - Leo xx


End file.
